Infinite Knight
by Wizelthewhiteknight
Summary: What if an attack happened when ichika was was trying to find the exam room? What if ichika found the white knight arc instead of the IS? And what happen if he still got enrolled in IS academy?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: awakening

I don't own white knight chronicle or infinite stratos

* * *

Ichika's POV

"Haaaaahhh where is the exam room?" I asked to no one in particular.

I was searching the room for the test for highschool but somehow I got lost and the staff are not helping.

Oh yeah I am Orimura Ichika just a normal 15 years old boy who was just trying to find the exam room. I'm the brother of Orimura Chifuyu, the winner of the first infinite stratos Mondo grosso tournament. Infinite stratos is a machine created by Shinonono tabane 10 years ago which can only be used by female.

As I walked I suddenly I heard an explosion.

"What the...!?" then many men wearing armor came through the window,all of them carry weapons like sword, spear, axe and bow. They started to search every rooms one of them saw me and started to attack me!

"What are you doing?" then i dodged a swipe to my face "damn."

I started to run while he heard the man calling his friends. 'Who are they and why are their doing this and why are they still using weapons like that in this modern age?'

"Over here!" I heard a female voice.

I look to my right and see a female in front of a very large door calling me.

I ran to the door and entered.

"Haah haah haah. Thanks for the save." I muttered tiredly, I looked at the room and gasp in amazement

The room was very large,large enough to put many elephants, but in the center of the room was a gauntlet and a dagger with a giant armor behind it. The armor was7 meters tall knight in shining white armor. It chest is blue and it's abdomen looked like it has blue vein,and around it's neck is a fur.

"your welcome." I see that the one saving looked liked a princess. She has a long blonde hair, beautiful face and wearing a pink dress.

"who are you?" I asked her.

"my name is Cisna, I'm the daughter of the president of balandor corp."she told me

"I see, why are you here? And who are those guys chasing me?"

"they call themself the Magi,they are a group of bad guys who want to revive the yshrenia empire." the what empire? This day is getting weirder and weirder.

But I was more interested in the armor in the centr of the room.

"what is that thing?" i asked her, she smiled at me.

"Oh that is the white knight, one of the five knight that is used in the ancient war. My father's company found it in a ruin along time ago." There were more of this thing?

"One of five there are mor-" Our conversation was cut when the armored guys started to swarm the room.

"I see that you have been hiding the arc here princess, you give quite the trouble for me"

I heard a voice behind me and I saw a man in black armor,it's helm had a demonic looking as it has two twisted horn and red eyes. It also has a spiked shoulder guard and a purple cape. It also sword in his waist. This man looked dangerous

'i've got to think fast' then i looked at the gauntlet.

"Cisna do you think there is a way to to use the armor?" I whispered to her.

"You can't! Many people have tried to use it and nobody survive! It was locked here for a reason you know!" she said

"I don't know what you two talking about but I give you a chance, hand me the gauntlet and i let you two live,. If you don't, well I have to dispose you." the black knight guy said to us

"Cisna I'm going to use the gauntlet were going to die anyway." I said while I run to the gauntlet what i'm not noticed was Cisna chanting something as she was covered in blue light. The black knight seems to notice this.

"Stop him!" the black knight ordered his minions. The armored guys started to run toward me.

"It's all or nothing!" I touched the gauntlet then a light surrounded me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and see that I am not in the room before

'Where am I?' I asked myself as he stared at I surroundings. 'What happened?'

"O thee who would wield my power..."

I turned around... only to see what appeared to be some sort of humanoid creature levitating down in front of him. Half part of it was covered in a pale white skin while the other half is covered in black with blue veins that went everywhere along them. A yellow sphere was in the center of its chest Where its heart should be.

"O thee who would wield my power... Draw thy blade" It said. "Now is the time to prove thyself worthy"

"Worthy of what?" I asked when he dodged to the side to avoid being pierced by a sword seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Wait! I don't even have a weapon!" after I said that a sword appeared in my hand. Nevertheless I proceed to wield it in kendo stance and manage to block in time from another Sword. I parried the sword and started to run to the phantom like being.

I tried to slash it but is blocked by a spear. I was thrown for about 5 meters and remembered what chifuyu-nee taught me.

" Okay time to end this!" I shouted as I run to the phantom and dodged weapons that come to me and slash the phantom heart in two quick succession. But after second slash could hit my sword vanishes.

Ichika eyes widened as he backed away and assuming a fighting stance.

I assumed the phantom was about to attack again but the it did not move. It still levitate where it was before . I dropped my stance.

"O thee who stand and live before my blade. Thou art worthy of a pact. My master..." It said as it bowed. "To thee, all my power I bequeath"

The phantom suddenly changed into a mist and disappeared into Me,surrounding me in a blinding light again.

When I regained my senses I found myself in the room before with the People still pointing their weapons.

Then In instinct I grabbed the gauntlet and started to chant.

"O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword..."

I could saw the black knight eyes widening and the Minions backed away.

"...grant me your power."

I put the dagger into the slot on the gauntlet and a symbol appeared in front of me as a light surrounded me

"Verto."

* * *

Black knight's POV

' NO! This can't be happening! THAT boy is the pactmaker of the white knight? Looks like there will be a change of plan then.' I thought to myself.

* * *

Cisna's POV

' He did it!' ithought as a light surrounded the room.

When the light subsided, Ichika was nowhere to be seen. Instead the armor is gone from it's plce and appeared in the place where Ichika stand. The armor eyes flashed blue.

* * *

Ichika's POV

I opened my eyes and I look at the black knight and His minions many of them back away in fear while some of them point their weapons at me. " Not so tough are you now?" then I summon a sword in my right hand and slashed the black knight and send him flying into the wall. Now all the minions all cowed in fear.

What I'm not expecting is that the black knight to suddenly come out of the rubble and clapped his hands. One of his horn broken.

"Impressive boy you actually managed to use the the knight's arc." The knight's what?"I didn't expected this but looks like i have to use my own." he grabbed his sword again but now with the seath and started chanting.

"O Divinas, deliv-" He was interrupted by a gunshot that was coming from an IS coming through the door.

"Security! Drop your weapons now!" the woman shouted as many IS started to flank the place.

I heard the black knight curses as he put his weapon away. Then he pointed his finger at me

"Your lucky that I won't have to kill you now! But remember this the Magi will unite the knight and will revive the Yshrenia empire. And I,General Dragias,shall have my revenge!" He flicked his hand and an anchor like thing dropped from the roof and the Dragias quickly jumped to it and the anchor quickly pulled up again, leaving his minions here. I stared at hole that Dragias go through. A floating black ship appeared and began to move from this place.

'I wonder what it's mean?' I heard a murmur of awe and looked behind me.

I see that the guards stared at me.

Then I realized that I was still a seven meters tall walking armor. I scratched my head errr helmet nervously."Hi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for blackholelord and roughstar333 for reviewing.

and for roughstar333, yes, Wizel will be counted as his IS. And phantom will be in his inner thought.

I based this chapter on the light movel, but i make a few change

* * *

Chapter 1: the IS academy

I don't own white knight chronicle or infinite stratos

* * *

Ichika's POV

Okay I know I can use a 7 meters tall armor, but that does NOT explain why should I get signed up for The IS academy.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training.

And as for the white knight, the gauntlet seems to change into a bracelet in my left hand. I guess this is its standby mode.

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)-"

The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, who introduced herself before, stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone.

She has a petite figure, and doesn't look any different than a student. However, wearing clothes that didn't quite match her body made her look even more petite. And it looked ever more out of place with her large olive green eyes, behind her hazy glasses.

How should I say it? Instead of saying that it was a disproportionate sense of 'a kid wearing adult clothes'...it was more like a kid being forced into adult clothes and it seemed that I wasn't the only one thinking like this.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other over the next year~"

"..."

However, the classroom was filled with an awkward mood, nobody reacted.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements."

Even though I thought that the vice homeroom teacher was a little cute when she panicked, that didn't stir me with a 'I feel that I've got to do something' kind of state of mind, because unfortunately, I had no time for that.

If you want to know why,

The reason is simple: excluding me, everyone in the class is a girl.

Today is the high school entrance ceremony, and for the first day, a new world opened up. That itself was good, something worth being happy about.

However, the primary problem is that I'm the only boy.

(This... is a lot more serious than I thought...)

It wasn't just me over-thinking it, but in fact, I really could feel the gazes of all the girls in my class.

Besides, my seat isn't preferable. Why was I placed right in the front middle row of the class? My extremely unmistakeable upper body continued to be noticed even though I didn't want it eyes turned toward the windows.

"..."

Though I sent a pleading look, the sad thing is that my childhood friend, Shinonono Houki turned her head away irritably, pretending to look outside. Such a cold reaction. Is this the attitude that a childhood friend should show after being separated for 6 years? No... Does she completely hate me now?

"...san, Orimura Ichika-San."

"Ye-yes!?"

Suddenly having my name called out, I subconsciously responded. As expected, there were snickers, and it was difficult to stay calm.

Even though it's not like I'm bad at handling girls, there's always a limit. It's similar to liking ramen and letting it be the main course, I'd get sick of it in less than 3 days. Sigh, I don't know. Besides, I never liked ramen to that extent...eh, I shouldn't be thinking about that now.

Anyway, I'm the only boy in the class, there are 29 other female students in this class, and the assistant homeroom teacher is a female as well. As for the homeroom teacher...I don't know, but he or she is likely to be a female as well. It seems that she hasn't arrived yet. What is she doing now?

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Did I startle you? Sorry-sorry! But, the self-introductions... we started from A, and now we're at O for Orimura-san now. So, pl-please, could you introduce yourself? Co-could you?"

The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, bowed politely. However, the bowing caused her spectacles to slide forward. And her air of 'anything goes' really worried me. Speaking of which, is she really older than me? If it was said that she's as old as me, I could believe that.

"No, there's no need to apologize... besides, it's just a self-introduction, so please calm down, sensei."

"Re-really? Really? Really? Yo-You said it, so you better do it properly, okay?!"

Yamada-sensei suddenly looked up and grabbed my hand, and held it really tightly... well, it seems I just attracted quite a bit of attention again.

However, since I said it, as a man, I can't get out of it. And the most important thing is that once I form a crack here, I have to face this awkward environment again (TN: Most likely, human interaction).

I stood up and turned to face the class.

Uu...

At first, I just thought that I sensed them staring at my back, but now I could definitely feel their gazes piercing through me from the front. Anyway, even Houki, who had abandoned me, glanced over. As expected, even I, who is self-admittedly rather capable of handling girls, am fearful. Even if I like curry—no, I must stay focused.

"Hm-... Well, I'm Orimura Ichika. I'll be in your care."

After I bowed courteously—wait a second? The expressions on my classmates' faces seemed to generate a weird feeling, almost as if they were thinking, 'say something more' and 'it can't be just this, right?'.

It's impossible for me to rattle on about myself. It's not that I'm uninteresting, but I don't want everyone to hear it. Besides, isn't it more troublesome to talk about ones' interests right from the beginning? I'll scare them if I suddenly talk about 'planting and grafting cacti!', right? On a side note, I'm not actually interested in planting and grafting cacti. I just thought I'd mention it as a word of caution.

"..."

I could feel the sweat trickling down my back. What should I do? What should I say?

Speaking of which, why am I here? I couldn't even use an IS.

(flashback)

After that incident the security called my sister and Cisna's father, which Cisna's father came almost immediately and was shocked that I could control the white knight where many before me can't, Cisna's father asked me many questions that I couldn't answer, Even I don't know how i could control a 7 meter tall armor.

After that chifuyu-nee came rushing in and asked if I was okay, I guess she don't want the incident 5 years ago to happen again.

After departing with Cisna and her father, chifuyu-nee and I are going to go home when a group of Reporter block our exit and again I was asked many question. And after what feels like century I finally able to Go home. The next day I got a surprise.

I was just woke up when Cifuyu-nee come to my room and throw something to me.

"what is this Cifuyu-nee?" I asked her.

"Your IS academy uniform of course." WHAT.

"but I can't use an IS! Why should I enter the academy?" Chifuyu-nee sighed.

"The IS academy is the safest place for you for three years...or would you rather be a lab experiment?" always straight to the point aren't you?

"Okay okay I will enter the academy." I held up my hand in surrender besides, it won't be that bad, right?

(Flashback end)

—Hm~

Let's confirm the situation again. Today's officially my first day in High School, and I'm currently doing a self-introduction. In front of me are 29 girls, and behind me, it seems like Yamada-sensei is about to cry...oh yeah, Yamada-sensei's name is easy to remember. From up to down, it can be read as 'Ya Ma Da Ma Ya'. Hm, nice name, it's easy to remember. Anyway, enough small talk.

And yet, my self-introduction hasn't ended. The girls are giving me looks of 'tell us more about yourself!'.

Hey, Houki, aren't you going to give me a hand as a childhood friend?—Ah, she's ignoring me again? So heartless. How about that touching reunion scene again? Even though it never happened.

(Not good. This is bad. If I remain silent like this, I'll end up being branded a 'sinister individual'.)

I held my breath before inhaling deeply, looking determined as I said,

"That's all."

DANG~! Several girls collapsed onto the floor. What were they expecting from me? Stop spouting nonsense.

"That, that..."

Behind me, I could hear a voice crying. Eh? This won't do?

PANG! I got knocked on the back of my head.

"OW—!?"

It hurt, but compared to this, something even more important flashed through my head.

This way of hitting — with suitable force, perfect angle, acceptable speed, someone — though it's extremely similar to someone else's method that I'm familiar with, but...

"..."

I gingerly turned around. Black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training. Her hands folded in front of her chest, her sharp slim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves.

"Chifuyu-ne-OW."

"Call me Orimura-sensei, idiot."

—No, wait, hold on hold on hold on. Why is Chifuyu-nee here? That sister of mine whose job I don't even know about, my own sister who couldn't even make it back home once or twice per month.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?"

—This little argument would only end badly. In the end, our connection as siblings was revealed.

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. It's been tough on you, forcing you to make them introduce themselves."

Oh, I've never heard her use such a gentle tone before. Where did Guan Yun Chang go? Did he ride the Red Hare Horse away and change into Liu Bei?

"No, it's nothing. As the assistant homeroom teacher, if I can't even do that..."

The crying disappeared, as vice homeroom teacher Yamada-sensei responded to Chifuyu-nee with such an energetic voice and an attentive look. Ah, she's actually embarrassed.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?"

What's with this declaration of war? No mistake... this is my older sister, Orimura Chifuyu.

But there weren't any awkward cries, but shrieks,

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu-nee stared at the chattering girls with a disheartened expression.

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these fools only here to attend my class?" It's not an act, Chifuyu-nee really is disappointed. Chifuyu-nee, popularity can't be bought you know? How about you be a bit gentler?

I was too naive in thinking this, as sweet as the sweet wine of the Misaka Shrine (that's just sugar water), as sweet as the Gotanda Canteen's pumpkin. Maybe not Tianjin's sweet chestnuts—sweet but not to the extent that I can write something about it, or something like that.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

At least my classmates are good at being energetic.

However, I was rather shocked and confused at my homeroom teacher being Chifuyu-nee - that shouldn't be the case, but I managed to calm down due to all of the girls' shouting. Of course, when there's such turmoil right next to you, one will consciously calm down, or

something like that. I've experienced such things before.

"Oi, so you failed at making even a simple greeting?"

Extremely sarcastic, extreme sarcasm — is this the meaning of being strict? My own elder sister who takes care of me, she's just that kind of a person.

"No, Chifuyu-nee, I—"

PANG! That's the third time this has happened today, got that, Chifuyu-nee? 5000 brain cells die every time my head's hit.

"Call me Orimura-sensei."

"...Yes, Orimura-sensei."

"Eh...? Then, it means that Orimura-kun is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother...?"

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only guy in the world that can use the IS?"

"Ah~ Great. I really wanted to switch him over."

I'll ignore those words for now. Let's move forward.

I came here to this public IS Academy as the only male in the world who can pilot the 'IS'.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premise that all the countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as accorded to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies.

This is the school's code of discipline.

Basically, it's like 'damned Japan, creating the IS and causing chaos in the world, the very least you could do build a school to train individuals in this area of expertise. And hand over your research and technology. Ah, and you will be bearing all the financing costs'. A certain country A is really a rogue.

"..."

Suddenly, in this extremely excited classroom, I felt a stare.

Looking back, Houki, who was just now looking outside the classroom, turned around to stare at me.

(Hm—, though she doesn't look angry... did I do something?)

Never mind, I'll ask her later.

Just as I was thinking about it, the bell rang.

"Oh my, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practicals, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's instincts within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether acceptable or otherwise, respond to whatever I announce."

Oh, a demon trainer from Hell. Right now, Chifuyu-nee could be a demon in a human skin. No, I would still be able to handle it if it was a demon, because they aren't human. And yet this person in front of me seemed to acknowledge only half of the human functions, how inconsiderate.

Either way, this Orimura Chifuyu was the first generation IS pilot that represented Japan, and was undefeated in an actual match. However, one day, she announced her retirement and disappeared... which must mean that she came here to teach... she should have at least told me as a family member... I was an idiot for worrying about her.

"SIT DOWN, YOU FOOL!"

Yes, yes ... I'm an idiot.

* * *

"Aahh-..."

I can't bear it. It's too much work. I can't. I'm desperate.

"..."

The first theory class for IS is finally finished, and it is now break. But, I didn't know how to react to the abnormal aura within the classroom.

Incidentally, while the IS institute is a profit-earning business, there is also education about IS, that make up the daily courses. The structure of the school? You can look at the map by yourself.

I wonder how is Cisna doing.

"...Excuse me for a moment."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, someone talking to me. Seemed like there's a winner among the girls who were trying to duke it out?...No, from the almost silent conversations that were carried out inside and outside of the classroom, there's only one girl who would do so.

"...Excuse me"

"..."

In front of my eyes stood the childhood friend whom I last saw six years ago.

In front of my eyes stood the childhood friend whom I last saw six years ago.

Shinonono Houki. We learned kendo together in the same dojo. Her hairstyle was still in the ponytail I remembered. Her more than shoulder-length hair was tied together with a single white ribbon (Shinonono dojo is a half-shrine).

Even though her height is the average for girls of her age, an effect of her practising kendo over these long years is that she has acquired a slender shape. According to her, she was born with her scowl. ... no, even the possibility of being hated by her isn't zero. Actually, when she called my name, it wasn't just my imagination that she was angry.

My impression of Houki, is someone that reminds you of a katana, which has in these six years grown ever sharper.

"Is it OK if we talk in the corridor?"

It's probably hard to talk in the classroom. Forget it, if it can pull me out of this current uncomfortable situation, nothing else matters. It's really a childhood friend who lends a hand. Not fickle. Wanting to apologize to me for what she said before. Ah, me.

"Quickly."

"I-I know."

Houki hurried to the corridor, and the girls gathered there stepped away in the blink of an eye. Like Moses parting the sea.

Even though I came out to the corridor, Houki and I were surrounded by others four meters

in diameter. Also, I kinda have the feeling that everyone is eavesdropping. The classroom was also silent.

"By the way..."

"What?"

I just thought about it, so I initiated the conversation. Say Houki, you asked me to come but you're not saying anything, is it too late?

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations."

"..."

After Houki heard me say that, her mouth immediately became the shape of a 'へ', and her cheeks turned red. ...Huh? Why is she angry? I was obviously congratulating her.

"Why do you know that?"

"Why, because I saw it in the newspaper..."

"Why, why did you see it in something like a newspaper."

What are you getting at, Houki? I don't understand. It's obvious that one reads newspapers, when they like them. Also, even though I haven't heard you speak for a long time, you haven't changed a bit, still talking like a man, like a warrior.

"Ah-also."

"Wh-what?"

"..."

"Ah, no..."

Finally I noticed the hostile attitude, Houki becoming uneasy, and now inconceivably excited. Unbelievable girl.

"It's been a long time since we have seen each other. Even though it's been six years, I still recognized you immediately."

"Eh..."

"You see, the same hairstyle." I pointed at my own head while saying this, and Houki immediately started playing with her ponytail.

"At-at least you still remember."

"That, I can't forget that, since we are childhood friends. "

"..."

A fierce gleam flashes. I'm still being glared at. Huh-, why?

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.

Aye, time has already passed. The bell announcing the second period rings, and the bunch that had encircled Houki and me consequently dispersed. They spread like wildfire. Hmm... no wonder they're IS pilots, their actions are swift.

"Let's return to the classroom too."

"I-I know."

Houki immediately showed an unhappy face, and hurried back in the same manner she came. It seems that this childhood friend of mine has no intention of waiting for me. Six years and she has already become like this? -No, that's not it. Houki was like this from the very beginning.

Resolute in following through her decisions, improving herself steadily day by day, engaging in training daily, stubborn and unyielding. Shinonono Houki is a girl who is more befitting of these descriptions than any guy. She hasn't changed since elementary school.

"..."

She was still staring at me fiercely. That's not good, did she read my mind? Houki has, since childhood, always seemed to become especially acute to when someone has spoken ill of her. -No, I'm not speaking ill of you. It's entirely my wish.

Bang!

"Why aren't you sitting already, Orimura."

"I'm very grateful to be under your guidance, Orimura-sensei."

It's only morning, and twenty thousand of my brain cells have already died.

* * *

"Ugh..."

After school, I moaned while tiredly sprawling on to the table. After meeting the britain representative, Cecilia Alcott, who challenged me to a battle for the class rep, I don't understand why would those girls vote for me.

"Ah, Orimura-kun, you're still in the classroom? That's good."

"Is there something you needed?"

Being addressed, I lifted up my head. It's my vice homeroom teacher, Yamada-sensei,standing in front of me holding a book.

She's a teacher no matter how it looks, and as expected, my first impression of her is that she's short, even though she's basically at the height of an ordinary girl.

"Well, your dorm's ready."

"Wasn't my room still undecided on? I heard that it might take a week."

"That's the case, but special circumstances require special solutions; seems like you were forced to change rooms... Orimura-kun, have you heard anything from the government?"

The last few words were said softly, so that only I could hear them.

"Because of these circumstances, the government created a special directive. Anyway, you'll live in a dorm until your room is prepared in a month. So until then, please endure, and live with others."

"...Well, Yamada-sensei, your breath is making my ear all itchy."

Speaking of which, how long is she going to bite on my ear? Everyone else in the class really seems to be enjoying this.

"Ah, no, this is because... it wasn't on purpose..."

"There's no need to apologize, I know... since there's a room for me, I've got to go back and get my stuff. So can I go back home today?"

"Ah, no need. If it's luggage—"

"I've already arranged everything. Be sure that you are grateful for this."

Oh my, this voice definitely belongs to Chifuyu-nee. Immediately, the tune of Darth Vader played in my mind without a moment's hesitation. On a side note, there's also another tune in my mind. It's called the Terminator.

"I-I'm extremely thankful for it..."

"Well, it's just some daily necessities. Some changes of clothing and a cellphone charger should be enough, I suppose."

As expected of an unrefined and careless individual. In truth, she's right, but personally, I feel that everyday conveniences are important as well, nee-san.

"Then please use this time and head to the dormitory. For dinner, please be sure to head down to the first-year dorm cafeteria from 6 to 7pm. On a side note, each room has a shower, and there's a large public bath. The time to use it differs by school year...hm, well, currently, Orimura-kun is not allowed to use the large public bath."

"Eh, why?"

I really like bathing in a large public bath.

"Are you an idiot? Do you want to bath together with girls of the same age as you?"

"Ah—..."

Oh yeah. Besides me, everyone here is a girl.

"Ya, Orimura-kun, you want to bathe with a girl!? No, we can't allow it."

"No, it's not that. I don't want to bathe together."

I don't know if I'm unlucky or what. Speaking of which, it's forbidden outside school as well. This is an ethical issue.

"Wha? You're not interested in girls!? That, that could become a problem..."

What now. She has no clue what I'm talking about.

Immediately as the words left Yamada-sensei's mouth, it would spread around rumors like a broken telephone. The females' chatter in the corridors started to intensify.

"Don't tell me Orimura-kun's only interested in guys..."

"However... that's not bad."

"We'll need to check starting from his middle school days! It'll be done soon! The results will be here in 2 days."

Talking about this and that.

"Then, I have a meeting to attend to, so goodbye. Orimura-kun, please head to your dorm room, and don't wander about aimlessly."

Considering that the distance from the school to the dorm is only 50m, do I need to be heading there directly even with it being so close?

It's true that they have all sorts of facilities here, all sorts of club rooms, IS arenas, IS maintenance rooms, and IS development rooms. But today, I won't be able to go to them, and it's not like I won't be able to visit them another day. Therefore, I may as well rest for today. Finally, I will be able to get away from the girls' prying eyes.

"Ho—..."

Watching Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei as they walked out of the classroom, I sighed as I stood up. I could still hear the ruckus coming from both inside and outside the classroom, but today, I won't worry about it anymore. It'll better to be in my dorm than here.

* * *

"Hm~?, it's here, right? Room 1025."

I confirmed the room number and was about to insert the key. Eh, that's strange? The door was unlocked.

*Kacha*.

I entered the room, I saw 2 large beds, arranged side by side. I dare to bet that even a commercial hotel would not be able to compare to it. Just by looking at them it made me feel all light and fluffy. This should be the difference in level. Long live our country.

Temporarily tossing my luggage onto the floor beside the bed, I immediately leapt at it...ohhh, how soft. These are definitely high-priced beds and quilts.

"Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, a voice came from inside. Maybe since the door was blocking it, the voice sounded a bit deep. Speaking of which, every room should have a bathroom, right? –Hm?

"Ahh, you're my roommate, right? Please take care of me from this year on."

—I had a bad feeling about this, this uneasy feeling trickled up my legs.

"I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is Shinonono—"

"—Houki...?"

The one who came out from the bathroom was my childhood friend, who I had completed my reunion with.

She had just finished showering, and now walked out of the bathroom. Seems like the bathroom is constructed to be both a shower and a changing room. And without confirming that the other person's a girl, Houki walked out with only a towel wrapped around her. Ah, it's not a ponytail.

The small surface area of the towel could mean several things. Below the edges were the naked and tender thighs; and seemingly indicating that she just showered, the water droplets... skirted down her legs. Healthy white skin is a real eye-opener.

Above that is the slender body that had been rigorously trained, and I could see it even though she had a towel on. It really made my heart race, and thus I'm really weak toward women with unique curves.

Pressing a hand in front of her chest, the large breasts behind her towel were lifted up. No matter what, the last time I saw her body was during swimming lessons in 4th grade, and it didn't really leave me with much of an impression. To think that Houki would choose to wear thin clothing—the above 0.3 seconds of thought was over.

"..."

Houki was shocked. I was too. The all-Japan's most shocked person tournament had begun.

"I-I-Ichika..."

"Oh-, mm..."

I made a definite reply, and Houki's face became extremely red. Basically, this should happen when two people of opposite genders are face to face with each other after a bath, right? Even I would be rather troubled with how to react and handle a situation like this.

"...? Do-Don't look!"

"So-Sorry!"

I frantically turned my head aside and looked away. From the image I managed to see from the corner of my eye, Houki tightly wrapped the towel around herself, as if she was trying to hide her body (or protect it)...the cleavage of her breasts, that was obvious due to the movements of her arms. This made my heart race even faster.

"Wh-Wh-Why, are, you, here...?"

Houki stiffly asked, and it sounded like gears clattering with one another.

"Well, I'm also staying her—"

Out of the corner of my eye, she took action. Extremely fast, as expected of the champion of the National Kendo competition. Houki grabbed the bokken beside the wall, whirled it around and quickly thrust it forward. She lowered her body and instantly decreased the distance between us –I'm about to die!

"Uootsuge!" (sound effect)

I jumped down from the bed and retreated towards the door.

I managed to escape outside the room in the nick of time. The inertia created by the joints threw me forward.

"Saved—"

*Chi Dong!* The sound of the door splitting could be heard.

The bokken broke through beside my head, the tip missing me barely by 2mm. Hey, this is a wooden door. To be able to stab a bokken through a wooden door, what kind of skill is this?

*Ci* *ci* *ci*...the blade sank back through the door. Ho, so she's letting me off?

*Ci Dong!* The sound of the wooden door exploding could be heard again.

"Are you really trying to kill me? I'd be dead if I didn't dodge that!"

A sudden barrage of attacks had stabbed through where my head was a few moments ago.

"...What? What?"

"Ah, it's Orimura-kun!"

"Huh—, so Orimura-kun lives in this room? That's a good piece of information~~!"

With all the commotion that was caused, the girls started to emerge from their rooms.

Also, what's troubling is that they're all in simple nightgowns, completely oblivious to a guy seeing them in it. Some of them had taken it a step further, wearing only a shirt, and not wearing pants or skirts. Instead, I could see white inverted triangles. And also, some of them were wearing blouses, and I could see flesh-colored chests...girls, should you really be revealing your underwear so casually? In more ways than one, is this really alright?

"...Houki, Houki-san, please let me in. It's going to turn out badly. I'll apologize, so please, I'm begging you like this."

I clapped my hands together and lift them above my head. I must pass these feelings over.

"..."

The only response I got from inside is silence. However, the bokken was pulled back. I sincerely hope that there wouldn't be a third attack.

Silence...

After that, it was silent for about 2, 3 minutes, but to me, it felt like an hour.

"...Come in."

"Woah, oh."

The door opened, and Houki's wearing kendo attire. Looks like this was the only clothes she could put on quickly. Truthfully, since she was hasty in wearing it, she didn't manage to tie her belt properly.

Either way, I was granted permission to enter, and entered my room... eh? There's something strange about that, right?

"What now?"

A fierce glare. I was glared at. Sorry, I didn't do anything wrong.

Houki sat down on the bed. Ah, oh dear, she wants to deal with me inside.

"..."

Looking rather angry, Houki quickly tied her wet hair back into a ponytail. Hm, it's the Houki that I knew, at least that's what she seemed like from the outside.

"So, you said that you're my roommate?"

"Oh, yeah, it seems so."

I was glared at. This girl, her eyes were as sharp as bamboo. Really alert and piercing.

"What-, what's your purpose?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking what you were thinking? Boys and girls can't share the same bed after they turn 7, it's common sense!"

What era was that from? Even though it's not the same bed, for 15 year old males and females to be living together... err... living together might be problematic.

"Wa, wa, wa...!"

"Wa?"

"Was it because you asked for this...? To be in my room..."

"That's stupid."

Why would I purposely risk my life and choose something like this? Besides, I did not.

—However, it seemed that I had failed with my answer, for if I had not, the bokken wouldn't be flying toward me.

"That-!, that was close!"

A close call. I changed my knight's arc from its dtandby mode and block the bokken It's really a close call situation that I had grabbed the bokken, and there would be a fatality if it had hit. From a certain manner of speech, it's now an gauntlet vs. katana. But wait, the bokken seem to doing no damage to the gauntlet, looks like the gauntlet is made with tough material. I could see houki's eyes widened in surprise.

"What is that?" Houki asked me.

"Oh this? This is my knight's arc." Houki looks confused

"Whats a knight arc?" before I could answer her, the girls outside could be heard talking. Then I remember that were still in an awkward position.

"Waaah... Shinonono-san, very bold"

"You shouldn't take the lead."

"The way Orimura-kun is getting it isn't bad either..."

Hey, what's the meaning of that last comment. Also, five faces were peeking in from outside the open door, there was probably over five times as many in the corridor, also watching what was going on inside the room.

"Wh-wh-wha...?

Houki, greatly surprised, immediately got off my body. I'm saved. My life is preserved.

"Ah, it's already finished?"

"The feeling obviously wasn't bad—"

Hey. Do high school girls nowadays say 'the feeling wasn't bad' when they see a murder scene? Please remember. In a few moments you'll see me giving your e-mail addresses to Gotanda.

"...!"

Houki quietly chased the girls out, and whole-heartedly closed the door. As if entering a scene of murder. It looks like establishing a fictional setting was the highest priority. Though, what about the alibi? No, wait a moment, it's only that I didn't think about it, maybe that girl has some assurance, and she'll be protected. What's that? That way the victim could disappear. What a scary world.

"...Ichika..." I heard her asked while I was changing my arc again. She seemed to have forgotten about the arc.

"Yes, what is it?"

I am facing death, without entanglement. Ah, humans arriving to this point are unimpeded.

"What's with your face..."

"?"

Wasn't it like this when I was born?

"Nothing, that, about the situation right now?"

Ah, how I will be executed. You know, Houki, the problem with murder isn't what's before, but after. The human body is composed of slightly over 50kg of lipids (fat) and proteins. It also includes about more than 10L of blood. After that are the neglected bones in the skeleton. In fact, the discomposure of the upper part of the skeleton is quicker. Isn't it different from what we think? That is why most people are puzzled. For the analysis of the skeleton a considerable amount of experience is needed, and if you do it one by one, a lot of time will be wasted. That's when the freezer comes in to play. The freezer...

"Are you listening, Ichika?"

"Uh-, uh!? What!? No I'm not!?"

"Is there someone who would actually say that he isn't, stupid..."

She sighed, as if she were resigning, seemingly amazed. Hmm, it seems that I did something wrong. Considerable amount of guilt. So I didn't feel comfortable. But if I run away I wouldn't be a man.

"So-Sorry, can you tell me again..."

Someone who acknowledges their own faults needs to lower their head. It's common sense everywhere in the world.

—Even though I don't think like that, but in front of an angry individual, one ought to acknowledge their faults first. That way the world could grow in harmony.

"That-, that's why. To be placed in this room... that-, what. That means that drawing a line in the aspect of living is needed..."

The voice was indistinct at first, but she said the latter half forcefully. Say, why is Houki looking very uncomfortable? It's probably psychological, her cheeks are also red... a fever?

"First is the bathing schedule. Mine is from seven o'clock to eight. Ichika is from eight to nine."

"Uhm, isn't it better if mine is earlier..."

"Do you want me to wait with my body drenched by sweat from my club activities!?"

"Club activities, is it the kendo club?"

"Ye-Yeah."

"Weird. Doesn't the club have showers?"

"I-, I don't feel easy if it's not in my own room!"

Uh, if you say it like that then I can't object to it. I also think that the washroom at home is better than the ones at school.

"Oh? Speaking of which, there's no toilet in our private rooms right?"

"Yeah, there are only two at either end of each floor."

"That means, there aren't any men's bathrooms?"

I just thought about this problem merely by chance. But it's really like this, from the IS academy's foundation there were only girls, so there wasn't any reason to make a men's bathroom.

"..."

"Eh, that, what should I do?"

"I don't know! Can't you just ask a teacher?"

Even if you say it like that, but in the worst case—

"In the worst case, only the women's bathroom can be used...?"

A killing intent suddenly burst forth, and I immediately turned around. To only see, Houki again holding her sword. She points at me with her bokken, conveying an aura of a reaper.

"You, you, we haven't seen each other for a long time, and you've engaged in these perverted interests... I've misjudged you!"

"Hey!? Why would I become what you said, Houki!"

"Isn't it obvious! Wanting to go into the women's bathroom, if you're not a pervert then what else could you be!? Hum, I'll execute you right now!"

"Like I'd let you!"

For the time being I found a shinai at the edge of her luggage. It was near Houki's personal things, stacked by her suitcase.

(I need to use the shinai well... you, in the past you didn't need me nagging)

If the bokken and the shinai cross, the shinai could break. Anyway I'll just be holding the shinai until Houki calms down. With that thought I pulled out the sword.

(Hmm? It seems like there's something blocking the shinai preventing it from being pulled out)

*Shaa*.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!?"

Finally I pulled out the shinai, and confronted Houki while keeping a reasonable distance between us.

"?"

In front of the shinai, Houki's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. Panicking and looking freaked out.

"Hmm? That, what's that...?

I suddenly noticed something unusual attached to the shinai. If I try to summarize, it has a structure of two parallel triangles attached together, and the thing is—

"Re-re-return it to me!"

She quickly tried snatching at it, the bokken had been abandoned on the bed.

With unbelievable speed Houki grabbed the thing attached to the shinai, and she covered it with both of her hands.

"..."

Weird? Why is she staring at me while blushing? A fever?

—Ah.

Suddenly, I thought about the things in relation to one another. I know what the thing with which I was in contact is. I finally understood.

"Houki."

"Wh-what?"

As if she was protecting something, Houki changed from the offensive. Now she was vigilant in keeping distance between herself and me.

I looked at the gap, and clearly saw a light pink, light blue fabric. Ah, I'm sure now.

"I see you've started wearing bras."

"～～～～～～!"

Dong! An explosive sound rang inside my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I know the last chapter is boring but don't worry in this chapter We will see the white knight in action

* * *

Chapter 2: the class rep battle

I don't own white knight chronicle or infinite stratos

* * *

Ichika's POV

"Hey..."

"..."

"Hey, how long are you going to remain angry?"

"...I'm not angry."

"You're not looking too happy."

"I've been like this since I was born."

Acting so indifferent.

On a side note, it's 8 am on the second day of school. We're in the first-years'

cafeteria, and like before, there are girls all around us. I'm still rather shocked that even the staff members are female (though it's logical).

I, who supposedly had a "same-room-relation", am having breakfast together with Houki; but ever since last night, we never had a proper conversation.

On a side note, my breakfast is of the traditional Japanese style, including natto, blocks of salmon, miso soup and mild pickle, very delicious. Maybe it's because of the exorbitant taxes. Long live Nationalism.

And on another side note, Houki and I ordered the same thing. As a Japanese, I do feel that having rice for breakfast is still the best. Even though I like bread as well, this salmon is so delicious that it fits my tastes. The rice is soft and hot, wonderful. An electric rice cooker can't make this taste, so was it cooked over a rice stove?

"..."

I've been ignored. As if in agreement with the me who's being ignored, Houki picks up a piece of salmon.

—Never mind, that is nothing. I grew up living with Chifuyu-nee, so I don't have that feeling of 'I'm living with a girl! My heart is beating like crazy! I'm so nervous!'. Besides, I handled many years of Chifuyu-nee's dirty laundry, so I'm not going to panic just because of a piece of girl's underwear.

But then again, maybe my experiences don't have any sort of relation with my childhood friend Houki.

In other words, Houki's unhappy because of my attitude when I saw her underwear...right? Hm? That's strange? Why is Houki angry?

"As I said, I'm not angry."

Even though the person in front of me said this, she didn't turn her face towards me at all, and even when our eyes met, she would look away frantically. Hm, if it wasn't for her angry expression, I would believe that the world was peaceful.

"Look look, he's the famous boy ~~"

"Seems like he's also Chifuyu nee-sama's younger brother, you know."

"Huh—, so both siblings are IS users? Is he strong?"

Today's the same as usual. The girls keep their distance, forming a perimeter around me, known as 'even though he's delicious, don't be greedy'. If it were far-sea fishing, it would be quite a catch...hm, that's just a meaningless example.

"So as I was saying, Houki—"

"Don't call me by my name."

"...Shinonono-san."

"..."

If she won't allow me to use her name, I'll just use her surname. This time though, she could only remain silent. The fact that Houki doesn't like to be called by her surname hasn't changed, huh? Besides, this name has quite the history—

"O-Orimura-kun, can we sit here, please?"

"Huh?"

I could see three girls holding their trays of breakfast as they anxiously waited for my

reply.

"Well, it's not like you can't."

The girl who tried to talk up to me finally heaved a sigh of relief. Behind her, her two friends were secretly encouraging her. Nearby, there was quite a commotion.

"Ah~ I should have tried to talk to him earlier..."

"It-it's just the second day. Nothing to panic over!"

"Say, speaking of which, the people who rushed into the room yesterday are present as well!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

...Ah, mm, that's right. 8 first-years, 15 second-years and 33 third-years came over to introduce themselves. It's already tough enough to memorize all their names. On a side note, if anyone's to come up to me and ask me 'do you remember me?', the probability of me remembering them is only about 20%. This is too cruel.

It's early in the morning, and I can't even remember three names.

On a side note, those three probably had their seats assigned, so they managed to sit down quickly. A six-seater table. Houki and I are sitting on the side nearest to the window, and they filled up three seats. As for the remaining one, I hope that no one will squeeze in.

"Wow, Orimura-kun, you do eat a lot in the morning—"

"He, he's a guy, you know."

"I'm the type who eats very little at night, so I have to eat a lot in the morning or else I won't be able to make it."

On a side note, this is true. After experiencing it for many years, testing all sorts of methods, this is still somewhat helpful in maintaining my body shape and health. I learnt it from Chifuyu-nee.

"Is it alright to eat that little for breakfast?"

The trio, though they had three different menus, they all had a drink, a piece of bread and a side dish (very little of it, by the way).

"U-Us?"

"M, yes, is it alright?"

The fuel cost is extremely cheap. Don't tell me the reason why only girls can pilot IS is because of this?

"Because we eat a lot of snacks—"

...You'll grow fat if you eat too many snacks. Besides, that's not good for one's health, isn't it? Is this really good? Their glory of ten years are going to run out. A human starts to age from the age of 22, it seems.

"...Orimura, I'm going off."

"Ah? Okay. See you later."

After Houki cleanly finished her breakfast, she left her seat. Though it was a buffet,

she still chose a traditional meal. As always, she's trying to maintain a samurai image. She should be like Japan's excellent traditional Yamato Nadeshiko. No, well, I don't know what qualities a Yamato Nadeshiko should have.

(But since Houki's the one living with me, well, at least it's better than living with someone I'm unfamiliar with.)

and I are childhood friends. When I was in first grade, Chifuyu-nee brought me to the Shinonono dojo to train, and until 4th grade we remained in the same class.

For some reasons, we didn't have any parents, so Chifuyu-nee and I were often taken care of by Shinononos' parents and were invited for dinner. Truthfully, it really helped us a lot while we were poor.

However, instead of saying that our relationship was bad, let's say it was terrible. Though we walked down the same path—called comrades as samurais, we parted ways soon after (I'm rather mindful about this.)

(I couldn't remember anything in the past at all...)

Never mind, it's not just me, everyone's the same now. The past is the past, and the present's the present.

"Orimura-kun, are you familiar with Shinonono-san?"

"Even though I heard that you two are living in the same room..."

"Ah, sort of. We're childhood friends."

Though I really don't know the significance behind this, there's still quite a commotion around us. Some people even let out a 'WHAT?'

"Huh, that's—"

The girl beside me—mm, Tanimoto-san? Just as I was about to ask, a clapping sound could be heard inside the canteen.

"How long are you going to eat!? You got to be fast when eating, be efficient! If you're late, you'll have to run around the field ten times!"

Chifuyu-nee's voice echoed throughout the canteen, and everyone inside frantically returned to eating their breakfast. If you want to know why, it's because one lap around the field in IS Academy is 5km—this is not a joke. I frantically finish up my food.

On a side note, it seems like Chifuyu-nee's acting as the first-years' dorm supervisor. As usual, she's not getting any rest at all.

Even though as her brother, I'm rather worried, but it should be alright. Truthfully, nobody can fight with Chifuyu-nee when it comes to not knowing fatigue.

(Never mind, I can't think of how to focus on learning the IS at all.)

Truthfully, I still have the match against Cecilia next week.

* * *

(One week later)

* * *

The next monday

Ichika's POV

Right! Todays the match against cecilia, I'm going to go all out!

"hey Ichika..."

"hmmm...?"

"Are you sure you're ready for this? You're fighting against a representative you know."

"Don't worry houki, I'm going show her what I can Really do."

"O-Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun!" I heard a familiar voice called out.

I turned around to see my vice homeroom teacher and my sister came to me.

"Are you ready for the match, Orimura?" Chifuyu-nee asked.

"I'm ready Chifuyu-n-"

PANG

"Call me Orimura-sensei or die." If I make her mad, I'm going to die before the battle!

"Y-yes, Orimura-sensei."

"Whatever, just go already."

"Okay." I raise my gauntlet and stated to chant.

"O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grant me your power."

As I put the dagger into the slot, a familiar light surrounded me.

"Verto."

The room was surrounded in a blue light. Then the light dispersed

And now, I once again the white knight. I could hear Houki and Yamada-sensei gasp in amazement. Even though she didn't show it, I know that Chifuyu is amazed as well.

"Houki."

"W-what?"

"I'm going."

"Ahh... Mm, win and come back!"

I nodded in response and started to walk to the gate.

As I walked out of the gate I could hear gasp of awe and many murmur of curiosity. Even cecilia, who is wearing a blue mechanical armor or the 'Blue Tears' as my sister said, seems to be intimidated by our height difference.

Even if she's floating I could reach her easily.

I raised my right hand to summon my sword and summon it and point it at cecilia.

"So you're not running away, I thought that after seeing my knight form you would run." I smirked at her When she glared at me.

"I-I'm not going to back down from you! Whatever you are, you're going down."

"Alright, you said that you will not going to get a handicap right? I'm not holding anything back!"

"You'd better not." Then the wings on her back split into four funnel and start shooting at me.

I managed to dodge two of them when the other two hit my back and I stumbled slightly.

"Now, let's dance. Dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing!"

The shot didn't really too much damage to my armor as it bounced of on contact. But being hit multiple times could be really dangerous.

"You're the first person I've seen who has managed to hang on that long against Blue Tears."

After saying that, Cecilia looked as if she was praising a dog that has managed to chase down a Frisbee as she stroked the four independent mobile weapons that floated around her.

On one of the board like things, there was a BT laser muzzle directly installed on it. That weapon seems to have a complicated name, so it's called 'Blue Tears'.

...In other words, this IS became a first unit after these unique armaments called 'Blue Tears' were equipped on it, and thus, the unit was named after it. In the past 27 minutes, Cecilia has been rattling on even though I didn't say anything. Got to thank her for her explanation.

"But let's bring this to an end!"

Cecilia chuckled as she raised her right arm. And then, two Blue Tears received the commands—it's too troublesome explaining them, but the BIT-like things come flying at me from multiple angles.

"Ku...!"

The BITs that have come to surround me from above and below started to glow on their tips and fired out lasers. Once I barely try to block them or even dodge them, Cecilia will use this opportunity to fire her rifle. Anyway, this has always been the case.

"I'm ending this!"

If that is the case, I'll give it a go—

"AHHH!"

*CLANG!* A loud sound could be heard, as I swatted Cecilia's rifle, forcing the rifle to be knocked aside, and at least I've finally managed to avoid being hit, at least once.

"What...? You're really just messing around! However, this is just futile resistance!"

Cecilia pulled her distance away from me and swept her left hand across. With that, the 4 BITs that were on standby came flying at me.

—Good, so now I understand.

Getting past the lasers that can pierce through humans, the sword strikes, and I can feel the heavy metal being sliced in half.

The blue and white sparks danced on the BIT that was sliced in half, and it exploded a second later—one down.

"How did you?"

Facing the shocked Cecilia, I swung the sword downward.

"Uuu..."

Cecilia dodged the attack that came from behind and again waved her right hand. BITs 2 and 3 were deployed.

"These weapons will only move on your commands! Also—"

After investigating the routes, I destroyed the rear boosters of BITs to make it fall.

"At that moment, you can't launch any other attacks, because you have to concentrate in order to use them, right?"

"...!"

Cecilia's right eyebrow twitched a bit. Heh, I've nailed it right on the spot! There're only two BITs left, and I can already tell where they're going. They'll definitely come to attack me from my weak spot.

* * *

Normal POV

"That idiot sure looks happy."

"Wh? How do you know?"

"He has been clenching his left hand all this time, right? That's a habit he has had since he was young. When this happens, he'll start to make very simple mistakes.

"Wha...to be aware of that, you two really are siblings!"

"Ye-Yeah, how should I say it...even if he's like that, he's still my brother..."

"Ah—are you embarrassed? Are you embarrassed?"

"..."

*CRRRAACCCKKK!*

"OOWWWWWW!"

"The one thing I hate the most is to be made fun of."

"Yes, yes! I know, I know! So please let go of—OWWWW!"

"was completely unaware of the commotion Maya was making behind her, staring intently at the screen. For some reason, her expression started to look really scary.

"..."

She wasn't making any praying gesture; Houki isn't the kind of person who would do that.

And thus, because of that, this expression of hers had many feelings within it.

(Ichika...)

While Houki was biting her lip lightly, the battle situation started to change again.

* * *

Ichika's POV

—Got her.

Having entered Cecilia's range, I swung my sword to destroy BIT3, and because of the zero gravity mechanism of the IS, I kicked BIT4 away.

The rifle couldn't aim at me in time, and so this would be a good chance to land a hit on her.

"—I got you."

I see Cecilia smirk—damn it! My basic instincts detect danger and tell me to pull away, but it's already too late.

*PAM*—

The skirt-shaped like armor spread from Cecilia's abdomen, and those parts that suddenly rose up started to move.

"I'm sorry, but there're six Blue Tears!"

I can't dodge them in time! And they're not those laser shooting BITs. These are 'auto-tracking' types.

I kept dodging them but every time i dodge they seems to closing in on me I can't keep this up forever!

Normal POV

(guest room)

The guest room were full with...well...guest. Many people were interested in how well could a knight fare against a representative. So many people came to watch.

But at the back of the room familiar figure could be seen, and could be seen looking at the screen worriedly.

'He's in trouble, if he get hit then...' the figure stated to chant something on instinct. Everybody is too engrossed with the match that they did not notice a blue light behind them.

* * *

Ichika's POV

I was getting tired of dodging.

After five minute or so i actually managed to dodge the missile.

But I was too busy dodging the missiles that I did not notice cecilia took aim to my legs and shoot.

As the shoot hit I nearly fall but I get stand back again, but the missiles are almost at me and I couldn't dodge this one in time.

As the missile nearly got into my position, I was engulfed in a blue light.

When I opened my eyes I was in the same place where I battle Wizel, who is the guardian of the arc. And speaking of the devil, I could see he was floating down in front of me and a light was shining between us.

* * *

"Master, another seal hath been broken for thee" Wizel said. "Its power hath been released. Thou must claim it"

The light in front of me disappear and a shield could be seen.

The shield itself was dark blue with gold trim around it.

As I grabbed the shield I was once again engulfed in the blue light.

* * *

Normal POV

"ICHIKA...!"

Watching the broadcast, Houki suddenly shouted out.

Chifuyu and Maya, who were squabbling about just now, looked serious as they stared at the screens' image, that was covered with black smoke.

"—Humph."

While the black smoke scattered, Chifuyu let out a snort. However, she looked as if everything was okay.

"You got saved at the right time, you idiot."

The smoke that vaguely floated around scattered as if it crumbled.

And the smoke dispersed as a sword swipe the air.

Ichika's POV

I could feel my power returning to me as my armor shined in the daylight. And my new shield at my left hand.

I could see cecilia's eyes widen in shock as her missiles did not damage me.

As i looked at my shields I could remember the incident five years ago. When I was kidnapped and chifuyu-nee abandoned her match to come and save me.

No matter whether it's five years ago or ten years ago or even fifteen years ago, that person is still my always-reliable sister. However, it's about time for me to end this

one-sided protection. From today onwards—

"I'll be the one to protect my family."

"...Ah? What're you saying—"

"Anyway, first of all, I'll defend Chifuyu-nee's name!"

I'm the younger brother of the ex-representative of Japan, so if this brother is weak, it'll be too embarrassing! That's right, how can I let the cool Chifuyu-nee lose her face? Even if it's a joke, there has to be a limit. Besides, this isn't funny at all.

"More like I'll be mocked."

"What are you rambling about...ahh geez, you're too irritating!"

The two BITs again reloaded themselves with guided missiles, and under Cecilia's command, they started to fly over. It's those multi-angle paths again, and they're faster than the shooting type BITs. However—

With a swipe of my sword,the BITs went past me as it have been cleaved in half.

"I'm going to finish this now." I started to run toward her.

She started to shoot me rapidly but I just held my shield in front of me and blocked it.

When I reached her I destroyed her remaining weapon and wings, with that she fall down to the ground.

I slowly walk to her I could no longer hear the voice of the crowd as everyone went silent. When I reached her I raised my sword. But when she looked at me, her eyes was not the proud english noblewoman from before. Instead her eyes looked sad, like she has lost many in her life. Seeing this I stabbed the ground beside her.

* * *

Cecilia's POV

Now I see why father said that pride will make my downfall. Now I am weaponless and I could see him approaching me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

But that hit never came.

Instead I feel the ground beside me shakes as a powerful sword pierced it.

Then I could feel a metallic hand wrapped around my body and lifted me.

I opened my eyes and found that he have lifted me to my boarding platform.

"well, you're going to need a lift right? Since your IS's wings damaged." I heard him asked.

but before I could ask why would he help me he said another thing.

"I forfeit the match."

A 'WHAT' could be heard from the audience as I myself was shocked hearing this.

"Ending the match. Winner — Cecilia Alcott

"Why?" I asked in a low voice.

"hmmm?"

"WHY WOULD YOU JUST GIVE UP LIKE THAT?"

He scratched his helmet."Well, I don't want the position from the start anyway, I think you are more suitable for that position. Oh and one more thing." After he said that he kneeled in front of me.

"I apologized for getting angry at you for over a petty thing."(When Cecilia insult japan and Ichika insult Britain.)

I blushed and quickly bow down myself."Y-you don't need to apologize, I was the one who started it. I was the one needs to apologize."

He stand up and I think he was smiling at me behind that helmet.

"I guess we both need to apologizes then. Hahaha..."He turned around.

"Well I guess I will see you around."

he then started to walk into his own boarding platform.

"WAIT!" I shouted to him.

He stopped.

"Thank you." I said lowly but enough to be heard by him.

He raised his right hand and gives me a thumbs up and continued his way.

* * *

Ichika's POV

"that's very noble of you Orimura-kun!" Yamada-sensei complimented me when I returned

"I just think that Cecilia have more experience than me, I don't want the position anyway."

PANG

"You idiot! After saying those words about defending my name you surrender?" Chifuyu-nee glared at me while I was holding my head, but she have a small smile on her face.

Houki remains silent though.

"Anyway, that's it for today. Head back and rest."

Cecilia's POV

*Drip* *drip* *drip* *drip* *drip*...

The hot water continued to spurt out from the shower head. The water landed on her skin and flowed down the curves of her body. Her well-proportioned body that was rare among Caucasians and her beautiful streamlines, to Cecilia, were something to be really proud of. Those long legs were shiny, silky and beautiful, and they could not only compete with those of an idols, but would most likely even beat them in beauty.

Though her breasts were a little smaller, compared to other white girls of the same age, it made her body profile stand out even more. Thus, she had some rather complicated feelings because of them. However, that was just for white girls. If they were compared to a Japanese girls', they were more than enough, enough to even be called big.

Cecilia continued to let the water rush down her breasts as she pondered deep in thought.

Cecilia continued to let the water rush down her breasts as she pondered deep in thought.

'Today's match'

Even now, she didn't understand why Ichika forfeit from the match However, if he had struck her with that last hit, he would have won. This bewilderment made her unable to calm down.

'I'm the one who won'

But she wasn't satisifed by it at all; on the contrary, it made her feel uneasy.

'Orimura Ichika'

* * *

The next morning during, the SHR, something unbelievable happened.

"Then, the class representative of 1-1 will be Orimura Ichika-kun. Ah, it sure is nice to have a '1'[1B 5] for everything!"

Yamada-sensei said delighted, and the girls showed a strong reaction to this. I was the only one in the dark...just me alone.

"Sensei, I have a question."

I raised my hand. Basically, I have to raise my hand if I want to ask a question.

"Please say, Orimura-kun."

"I forfeit the match yesterday, so why did I still become the class representative?"

"That's because—"

"That's because I gave up on it!"

Cecilia forcefully stood up and quickly put her hands on her hips. She's giving that ojou-Sam vibe again. No, actually, I'm not really thinking about that now—more importantly—why did she resign? And she seems rather emotional...no wait, she's always like that...however, how should I say it? She doesn't seem as angry as yesterday. She seems to be feeling rather happy however—why?

"Besides, I have reflected on my actions for being unable to control myself. So..."

So?

"I decided to hand over the class representative position to 'Ichika-san'. Because having practical fights is the best way to improve. So, If you become the class representative, you will have lots of battles."

Ooh, thanks for giving me this burden—hm? That's weird. Did she call me by my name?

"Ooh, Cecilia's really professional!"

"That's right. Since he's the sole male in the world and in the same class, we have to support him—"

"We can gain valuable experiences and sell the information to other classes. Orimura-kun's presence here can kill two birds with one stone!"

Didn't I tell you not to do business already? Don't sell your classmate out like that.

And with that the class continue with the usual thing like being hit Chifuyu-nee and houki.

What a 'great' day I have.

* * *

Normal POV

(unknown place)

In an unknown place, a man covered completely in pure black armor, could be seen walking in a fast pace for someone wearing an heavy armor. This is general Dragias, the Magi high ranking officer. And then he stopped walking when he reached a big room. And in the end of theroom is a throne and someone could be seen occupying it. Dragias walk in to front of the throne and kneeled

"My lord."

"aahhhh... General Dragias, I was expecting you." the man said, but noneof his feature could be seen as his face was covered in darkness.

"I have news for you my lord, the white knight have been awakened. By a child no less." the man did not look pleased.

"Who is it? Who can awaken the white knight whereas many people can't?"

"His name is Orimura ichika my lord, nowhe reside in IS academy."

"IS academy? Why would he be there?"

"Because IS academy is the safest place for him. And with the presence of Orimura Chifuyu there." The man seemed to think about something.

"General, send a Gigantes to his location. I want to see his skills in controlling the white knight."

"If that is your wish my lord." with that the black-clad general leaves.

The man relaxed in his seat and rested his face on his hand.

"Orimura Ichika huh..."


End file.
